zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?
While Candace is sick in bed, Stacy takes her place and tries to bust Phineas and Ferb for building a gigantic miniature golf course. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a day off from being evil. After watching an old sci-fi movie, Phineas and Ferb are inspired to create a teleportation device which causes Candace and Perry to switch bodies. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against a company mascot. Summary Stacy comes over to the Flynn-Fletcher house to take care of Candace while she is sick, and assures her that her brothers wouldn’t be a problem today because they are off playing miniature golf. Phineas and Ferb meet up with their other friends at Little Duffer’s, the town’s only miniature golf course, only to find that it has gone out of business. The owner says it is because people don’t respect the game anymore, he said they think it is just golf in miniature, which he states as incorrect, he says its miniature golf. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet ride home on their bikes when Phineas decides to build their own miniature golf course in their backyard. A giant crane in the backyard catches Stacy’s attention and Candace sends Stacy to bust them. She goes out to threaten them but instead gets “seduced by the coolness” and reports back to Candace extremely excited who tells her to stay focused and Stacy notices Perry is gone. Perry’s theme song plays in a slow, dull, tired manner as Perry wearily walks up to a tree drinking a mug of coffee, yawns, presses a button on the tree causing it to open up which Perry enters, and then he falls down a tube into the chair of his lair. In his lair Major Monogram notifies Perry that his request for some vacation time has been denied because Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something again. He had just bought a nice house in the suburbs and he needs Perry to find out what he is up to. Perry flies through the cleanest sewer in existence to Doofenshmirtz House in the Suburbs! Stacy walks to the miniature golf course trying to keep herself focused and not get seduced by the coolness, where she comes upon a sign that states, “Elevator to the COOLNESS” and she walks right in. The “Elevator to the COOLNESS” instantly takes off via balloons and flies her to Phineas, Ferb, and friends who have already started a game. Phineas invites her along to the next hole and they jump through a series of tubes where a “dispense-a-club” dispensed clubs so everyone had one for the next hole, which was the air hockey hole. At the air hockey hole air was shot through holes in the ground like an air hockey table so everyone and everything hovered. At this hole’s target there was a hockey goal instead of a hole and a mechanical goalie guarded it, Stacy took her shot and made a hole-in-one, but then corrected herself saying she had made a goal. The scene changes and Stacy is sitting next to Candace who is in bed and Stacy talks about her exploits at the last hole ecstatically where Candace gets disappointed by her friend’s lack of control to get not seduced by the coolness and instead tells her friend to get evidence with a video phone. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at his new home resting in a hammock listening to “The Adventures of Tom Sawyer,” by Mark Twain, translated into evil, when Perry busts through a nearby fence knocking into the hammock which spins around and falls out. Dr. Doofenshmirtz yells at Perry but gets stopped short when he pulls out a housewarming gift. Seeing this, his mood quickly changes to appreciation and then he tells Perry that he isn’t up to anything today and offers to let Perry stay for a while, indicating his backyard with a pool, lawn chairs, and the works. He even offers to sign Perry a note that says he was up to no good. Hearing this Perry immediately pulls out some sunglasses. Ferb, standing on a cliff, shoots a golf ball at a trampoline target sticking off of a wall, which bounces off towards a giant golf ball with golf clubs sticking out which a troll-like cyclops with a spiked club pops out off and bats the golf ball away into a windmill which then hits Buford in mid-swing who was trying to shoot a ball into a clown’s mouth but misses because of Ferb’s ball and instead hits the clown in the nose which starts flashing and making sounds and millions of golf balls fall out of the clowns mouth covering Buford in a pile to Baljeet’s amusement. All of that was being sent from Stacy to Candace via video phone with Candace telling her that the footage was good but she needs to get the boys in the picture. Phineas finds Stacy and tells her they have been looking for her and that she needs to play through, so Stacy hands Phineas her phone and Candace notices Stacy not focusing and attacks her pillow. A gun range hole is shown next where golf balls are shot into the air from the ground where Stacy, Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet swing and fire the balls at moving targets. Ferb is then shown turning a crank which is shown to be moving the floor of an another hole with a maze and Stacy hits a ball which ricochets off multiple walls and lands in a target painted hole. A golf ball is then place on Fеrb’s nose and Stacy swings in from the sky and hits it into a mechanical bird with a nest marked, “500” and the bird swallows it and its falls through it to a spiraling course down which flings it into a yellow dinosaur wearing a football helmet’s mouth who switches direction, drops it, and kicks it. Phineas and Ferb are riding ostriches when Stacy’s ball comes at them and Ferb reaches forward and hits it to Stacy who is at the home plate of a baseball diamond, swings at it with her club which hits the ball to a mechanical giant baby head’s nose which causes its tongue to fly out, grab the ball, swallow it and start flashing numbers and colors until it reads off, “5000.” Which causes Stacy to cheer and Candace to not. Phineas then states that they are at the final hole and they need to put on some dancing shoes. The final hole is in a disco styled room where the floor swings back and forth. Ginger, Adyson, Holly, and Gretchen all take a swing to find the floor moving make it difficult to get in the hole as Disco Miniature Golfing Queen plays. Phineas hands Stacy a golf club and everyone starts dancing. Stacy takes a swing and then goes back to dancing as the ball makes it into the hole. They dance some more. Candace, after giving up on Stacy, gets up to bust them herself. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, notices that suburban life is not for him, comments on how truly diabolical his neighbor Phil is. His fruit falls into his yard, his dog poops on his lawn, he leaves his trash cans out too long, and he blows his leaves into Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s yard. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz is telling Perry this Phil goes and blows some leaves right onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz which causes him to snap. He hits a button on a remote and the relaxing Perry gets buckled into his lawn chair as Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulls out his Atomic Leaf Blower-inator. When he turns it on he is flown across his own yard to his tree and he blows all the leaves off of his tree, which he claims was just as he planned. He then turns on the Atomic Leaf Blower-inator again and flings Perry as well as all the leaves away as he is flown in the other direction to Phineas and Ferb’s miniature golf course’s windmill. Which the Atomic Leaf Blower-inator then spins the propellers of the windmill so fast that it lifts off the ground and Dr. Doofenshmirtz flies off again, this time shouting, “Curse you, Phil the neighbor!” As the miniature golf course flies away Stacy, Phineas, Ferb, and friends are still dancing and Candace is shown gawking at the flying miniature golf course as her mom pulls in. Her mom then questions as to why she is out of bed and asks what happened to Stacy taking care of her. To which Candace says Stacy was seduced by the coolness and that she should follow that miniature golf course. Her mom of course not looking where she pointed at the miniature golf course, but instead asks what she meant by her statement to miss the miniature golf course when she finally looks for it. The miniature golf course’s windmill slows down and the course starts to descend where below it a woman is yelling at the owner of Little Duffer’s about how he didn’t put aside a portion of his profits over the years with the intent to upgrade his course with it. She then states, “What did you think? A shiny new miniature golf course would just fall out of the sky?” Then Phineas and Ferb’s course fell out of the sky exactly on top of Little Duffer’s. To which the owner responds, “You’d be surprised what falls out of the sky in Danville.” Her mom finally notices the miniature golf course, but after seeing it at Little Duffer’s location she thinks they remodeled Little Duffer’s. Stacy, Phineas, Ferb, and friends leave the miniature golf course not knowing how it got at Little Duffer’s and Stacy runs over to Candace telling her about how she won, and then she sneezed. The next scene shows her sick in bed with Candace. Phineas and Ferb are watching an old sci-fi movie about a man who created a teleport device. One of the characters threatens to remove the tongue of another character, so when Phineas says what they’re going to do today, Ferb immediately covers his mouth. Phineas quickly reassures him that he was talking about creating their very own teleport device, not removing anybody’s tongue. Just then, Linda crawls in and asks the boys if they have seen her earrings. Phineas asks her which ones they were (dangly, smoky topaz or the hoops) and Linda says she lost her hoops, which Phineas instantly interprets to mean that she’s wearing “the blue dress.” Phineas tells her that they’ll keep an eye out for it and once she has crawled away, the boys run out to the garage and start building their teleport device. Ferb does most of the building, while Phineas handles ordering the supplies and materials, and soon the teleportation devices are complete. Phineas wipes the sweat off of his brow and asks where Perry is. Candace wakes up and sees Perry sleeping on her bed. She strongly rejects, saying, “Eww, you’re not supposed to be here!”, picks Perry up, and storms out to the garage to tell Phineas and Ferb to keep Perry out of her room. On her way, she stops by the kitchen to tell her mom that Jeremy is coming over and to try not to embarrass her again. Linda asks what she means, and Candace reminds her of an incident at her 5th grade graduation that involved something inflatable. Phineas and Ferb are about to take a picture of the completed teleportation devices when Candace jumps in front of the shot asking them how many times she’s asked them to keep Perry out of her room. She then takes notice of the teleporters, but just as she’s racing inside to tell Linda, Candace trips on a wire in the garage and falls into the one of the teleportation devices with Perry. She emerges out of the other one sprawled on the garage floor. Phineas asks her if she’s okay, but it turns out that this caused them to switch brains, which distresses Candace because Jeremy will be there any second. Candace sees her platypus self in the mirror and shrieks in horror. Phineas tells Candace not to worry, because they can switch them back in no time, but when they turn around, Perry in Candace’s body has gone off to his lair. Perry is trying to go off to his lair, anyway. He uses the side-of-the-house entrance, which is a tight squeeze, considering that the door he’s using is platypus sized. The door has only just managed to close when Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Perry’s body come into the backyard. Isabella comes in too, and once they’ve explained the situation to her, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Perry’s body recruit Isabella for help. When Perry manages to squeeze through the pipes and arrive at his lair, we can hear Major Monogram yelling at Carl. When Major Monogram sees Candace’s body, he thinks that there has been a breach in security, because instead of Agent P he sees Candace. Carl gets excited because he thinks it’s a real teenage girl, but after donning the fedora, Major Monogram and Carl assume that Perry has disguised himself as a teenage girl, causing Carl to walk off screen, complaining that he thought it was a real girl. Perry takes a good look at him and realizes that he and Candace must have switched brains. Perry then receives his mission. Apparently Slushy the Clown statues have been disappearing all over the Tri-State Area, and lunchtime just isn’t fun anymore without those clowns. Major Monogram and Carl are especially heartbroken about the loss of the clowns, for they eat lunch there every day. Perry then sets off on a little scooter, but on his way, he has an encounter with Stacy and her mom. They stop at the same stoplight as Perry, and Stacy tries to call out to him. Perry in Candace’s body somehow avoids talking to them, even as Stacy compliments his scooter and invites him to lunch at the Slushy Burger, thinking it’s Candace. Then the light turns green and he zooms off with relief, leaving Stacy and her mom wondering about his/her behavior and complimenting his/her hat. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb decide to put up flyers to help them find Perry in Candace’s body. Candace is devastated when she sees the picture that the boys decided to use (which was the one they took this morning of Candace holding Perry and yelling at them) but it was the only picture they had. Phineas then compliments Isabella on her blimp with an enlarged version of the photo, and Candace, of course, is even more dismayed, because now everyone she knows (including Jeremy) will have seen the rather unfortunate photo. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, we can see Doofenshmirtz ripping the cassette tapes out of the Slushy the Clown statues. Perry in Candace’s body then bursts through a wall, causing Doofenshmirtz to be confused; he says, “A teenaged girl?”, and when Perry dons his hat once more, he shrieks, “Perry the Teenaged Girl?!”. He then traps Perry in a rather small cage, (apologizing for the tight fit because he didn’t know that Perry was going to be a teenage girl) then explains his evil scheme. He’s sick and tired of hearing the Slushy the Clown jingle and having it stuck in his head, so now he’s going to replace it with his own evil jingle, but he’s having a hard time finding a rhyme for “evil.” After the boys are finished posting the flyers, a police officer comes over and asks about all the flyers. Phineas explains that they’re looking for a platypus that looks like a girl, so the officer calls in the report and says the city’s finest will be on the case after a nice lunch at the Slushy Burger. Phineas also asks him for help finding Linda’s earrings, which are still missing. Somehow, the officer knows of Linda’s earrings as well. The flyers attract people from all over town, who wonder how they’re supposed to know it’s a girl. Inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace is trying to tell her mom that she’s been turned into a platypus, but her mother is looking through the cabinets and doesn’t look up until after Candace has run off to hide herself because the doorbell rang, heralding Jeremy’s arrival. She asks Linda to tell him that she’s getting ready. Linda answers the door and invites Jeremy in, then goes off into the kitchen to make him a snack. Jeremy then looks under the couch and sees Candace in Perry’s body. He pulls her up next to him and starts scratching her head, causing Candace to giggle. She quickly corrects herself, doing a poor imitation of Perry’s chirping sound. Linda then walks in with some sandwiches, and then turns on some embarrassing baby movies of Candace. Horrified, Candace runs into the kitchen to remind Linda about the fifth grade graduation. Linda still doesn’t get it, so Candace asks her to just turn off the home videos. Doofenshmirtz is still trying to find rhymes for evil. Perry finds a bobby pin in Candace’s hair and uses it to escape the cage he’s in. Just as Doofenshmirtz is complaining about how everything rhymes with “fun,” Perry jumps out and knocks him over. He then attempts to attack Doofenshmirtz with his tail, but since he no longer has a tail, the attack fails. Doofenshmirtz points this out, saying “Now you are no match for me!” Then he stops himself, saying he can’t hit a girl, when Perry attacks him with a purse. Doofenshmirtz is puzzled, as he didn’t remember Perry/Candace coming in with the purse. Perry swings the purse around as though they were a pair of nunchucks, so Doofenshmirtz decides it’s a good time to try to escape. However, he doesn’t go anywhere, leaving him wondering what happened. When we cut back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, we see Jeremy feeding Candace platypus food, and Linda is looking for her earrings again. Linda accidentally lets something embarrassing about Candace slip and thanks Jeremy for feeding Perry. Jeremy asks what’s in the platypus food. Linda says that it’s mostly worms and insect larvae, causing Candace to barf all over the carpets. Linda puts her outside, complaining about having to get the carpet cleaned again. Linda then realizes that she could have lost her earrings when she was doing the laundry and asked Jeremy to help. Candace wants to be let back in, and as she is knocking on the glass, she realizes she is sweating milk and complains about the grossness of this latest development. Doofenshmirtz is explaining to Perry that he can’t fight Perry when he’s dressed as a girl, because “it’s just so... como ce dice ... awkward.” Doofenshmirtz then exclaims “Look! Shoes on sale!” causing Perry in Candace’s body to look, letting Doofenshmirtz escape. But Perry quickly pulls out Candace’s iPod and ties up Doofenshmirtz, leaving him shouting, “Curse you, Perry the Teenager!” Perry then returns all of the Slushy the Clown statues to their restaurants before returning home himself. The citizens of Danville recognize him as the girl missing her platypus. Perry arrives back just as Candace is complaining to Phineas and Ferb that Linda is ruining her love life. They immediately rush to their garage, where Candace in Perry’s body holds Perry in Candace’s body, and after hearing Candace complain that Perry was a lot heavier now; Phineas pushes a button causing Perry and Candace to switch back into their own bodies. Candace, instead of thinking about Jeremy, immediately reverts to busting mode and runs off to get Linda. Ferb suggests she should bathe first, but she ignores him. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to get out of the iPod’s earphone wires, but since he cannot move, he has to navigate himself by jumping. He loses his balance and hits his Shrink-inator causing it to fire, stating that he should have unplugged it before turning it into a planter. The Shrink-inator’s ray hits the teleporting device and shrinks it, unnoticed by Candace who tries to show them to Linda. Linda arrives in the garage, now wearing the blue dress as mentioned earlier, and sees the shrunken teleporters, believing that Phineas and Ferb built her earrings and thanks them. As she’s trying them on, a fly goes into one earring and out the other. As she’s walks up to Candace, she closes her mouth, stating that she’ll catch flies, and she walks out of the garage as Candace scowls angrily. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Torbo * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, additional voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Jennifer L. Hughes, Rob Paulsen Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode